


If Only

by sxnflowrr



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnflowrr/pseuds/sxnflowrr
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had a good life. He had friends, family and a good school but all that changed when he unexpectedly transformed into a beastman. Now his life is a fucking nightmare
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Kagemori Michiru & Midoriya Izuku, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has same-sex relationships and strong language! If you don't like that, please continue with caution! Happy reading!

It was a quiet morning in Tokyo, only a few kids walked the same way to school as Midoriya. It was only when he closer to school he saw everyone. 

"Hey, Midoriya! Over here!" Kirishima shouted. Midoriya ran over, smiling. 

"Hey! How are you?" He asked.  
"I'm fine! Did you hear about the bombings around the beastmen?"

"Yeah, I did." He sighed, "they think the people involved are working with humans."

"It's terrible!" Ururaka said, walking over, "why can't we all just get along?" They all agreed.

Izuku had never thought much about beastmen. He had analysed them in the past but had never seen one in real life so could never proceed with his work. His father was a beastmen hunter but he hated him and never saw him.

He was fine with them

"Hey, midoriya! Come to the park with us!"  
"Okay!"

Ururaka, Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya went to their local ice cream shop to get ice cream. They all loved it there. It was styled after an American diner and had the best ice cream.

After they ate, they all headed to the park. The walk was long, but they enjoyed spending the time together.

Why couldn't have stayed the same? 

Midoriya went on the swings. After a while, he fell off.  
"Deku-kun! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, it was just a little graze!"  
"But you're bleeding!"  
"It's nothing! I promise."

"Let's walk through the woods," Todoroki suggested.  
"Great idea Todoroki!" Iida exclaimed.

I had a perfect life.

"Well, we should probably head home now, it's getting late.  
"you're right, we need rest for a hard day's work tomorrow!" He shouted.

Then it all went black

Midoriya!

Midoriya, what's the matter?

Deku-kun please say something.

Shit

___________________________

The next thing he remembered is being put in a car. 

It's bright

Izuku turned his head to the side, sitting next to him were a worried all might and a concerned Aizawa. 

"Young Midoriya! How are you feeling?"  
Izuku was hit by memories he thought he didn't have. He looked down and exclaimed in horror. He had...  
"F-Fur? What is this?!" He shouted. He had brown, furry hands. He was now mostly covered in brown fur. He looked over to the mirror. A… dog nose? And.. "EARS?!" 

"Midoriya calm down. It seems you have simultaneously turned into a beastman. 

"Aizawa, give him some time. It seems he didn't know previously.

"All might, we need to deal with this now. We cannot wait for him when we have a class of worried kids wanting to know what happened.

Izuku stared at his reflection. He wasn't human anymore. This isn't normal.  
"No.. No." Midoriya ran out of the room.

"Midoriya wait!"  
"Great, you scared him off."  
________________________________

1-week later

Izuku had been hiding at home for a week. His mother was out of town for work so he could have some peace. 

Izuku was beyond terrified. Most of society hated beastmen and even hunted them. It would be impossible to reside among humans now.

It wasn't until Midoriya came across an advertisement for Anima City that he felt a little shred of hope. A place he could be free.where he wouldn't be hunted or attacked. He could live in peace.

But I want to say goodbye  
No, I can't  
I can find a way  
_______________________________

That night, Izuku left home with nothing but a granola bar and headed to UA high.

Everyone was asleep in the dorms. Good. All he needed to do was write a note and leave. Everyone would see it. One last goodbye.

Dear class 1-A

I have to leave. Maybe for a little while, maybe forever. I don't know. Please take care of yourself and don't get into trouble.

From,  
Midoriya.

It wasn't much but at least everyone knew he was safe and meant to leave. Now for the hard part- getting to Anima City.


	2. Anima-City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya makes an unusual friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry the last chapter was crappy, this is my first time lol, while I'm waiting to get home to draw my version of midoriya as a beastman, I have made a collage of pictures that I think best fit my view of him! I'll put the link at the start of the chapter. Have fun!

[The collage of what I think he would look like](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1O-HovxgUOpEe5f9EaHRxr8ouMzWQ-HLFpn1UL3B2qkU/edit?usp=drivesdk)

Michiru Kagemori was walking through the underground when she heard footsteps. Quickly, she climbed into a vent in the wall and watched them vandalise an animal rights poster, Die all beastmen! It said.

idiots

She waited until their footsteps faded. Michiru was just about to get out when she noticed a person standing at the ATM.

when did he get there?

She groaned. Sitting in a vent wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Hey, are you gonna come out of the vent?"

hold on..

She looked down at the person. He looked up at her.

a.. Wolf?!

"w-who are you?" Michiru jumped down. The boy held out his hand, he had black fur on his hands, with small, sharp claws replacing his nails,

"My name's Izuku Midoriya, what's yours?"

"Mi-Michiru Kagemori.."

"nice to meet you! Are you also heading to anima City?" His emerald green eyes pierced her soul, Like a deer caught in headlights. 

"yeah I am!" She said, smiling

"I'll be glad to get there! Y'see, I wasn't always a beastman.. I turned into one.." Michirus eyes widened. _Someone else like me?_

"oh my gosh me too!" she squealed. _Im not alone!_

Izuku wasn't alone anymore

They talked for a while as the time flew

Izuku looked at his watch. _6:20. My friends will be awake now, worrying._

"hey, we should get going now, the next but to anima city will be there soon and we don't wanna be waiting out in the open for too long." Midoriya said. 

"let's go!"

* * *

"Aizawa sensei! Midoriya has left a note saying he is running away!"

Iida was the first to see the note. He rushed to the teachers lounge and stated it in front of everyone

_fuck.. Now everyone's worried._

All might and Aizawa came over straight away, they knew the boy was hiding because of the recent events but now.. He could be anywhere 

"All might, call the police. We have to find this kid


End file.
